


i just wanna say how i love you with your hair down

by giovanchis



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, they r v cute ...., they remind me of my first girl crushes lol, this is obv set like before the sohma ordeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis
Summary: Saki experiences her first crush.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Honda Tohru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	i just wanna say how i love you with your hair down

the crush started off small, but saki is sure that it is one. she’d never had one before, at least not one on a boy. her mother was ecstatic when she told her while cooking dinner. she twirled her daughter around the kitchen as megumi watched the both of them while smiling at the news.

“so....who is it?” her mother asked.

saki had no reason to lie, she had never lied to her mother about something this trivial. so she said it straight up, “i think i have a crush on tohru.”

after dinner, saki went to her room. she knew her parents would accept her no matter what, they always made sure to instill that in her mind, so that was at rest. it’s not like she was anxious anyways.

megumi made his usual way to her bedroom with a teddy bear in his hands. he still struggled with getting on saki’s bed, but he was a lot taller than he was last year.

he planted the teddy bear in his sisters arms, “you know i’ll always accept you no matter what right? even if people here don’t like you, i’ll still be here for you.”

saki didn’t know how he was so perceptive about the world at a young age. she knew that the news she broke to her mom would’ve gotten so many kids kicked out, so many couples to go into secrecy, and so many people killed, but she didn’t know how megumi knew that. maybe he’d researched it quickly while he was downstairs, maybe saki’s mom and dad told him that.

she hugged him as a thank you. that night she wrote her final addition in today’s entry in her journal.

————————————————————

today 2/24  
-tohru looks really nice, she finally put her hair down. something about it striking the light during pe just made my stomach feel weird  
-how old is too old for your first crush? arisa and tohru were talking about their first crushes but i didn’t have anything to add?  
-i told arisa about how i haven’t had any crushes yet and she said i could be a lesbian? i think it was a joke but it’s got me thinking  
-i searched up how to tell if im a lesbian  
– whenever these questions come up i think about tohru?  
-oh okay  
-maybe i do like tohru...  
-i told mom and dad and megumi about this revelation. they took it well.  
-i wonder what it would be like to date her. she always smells so good when i hug her, she’s gentle with her words, her hands are soft. i like it when she lays her head on my shoulder. i like it when we hold hands. i like it when she looks at me and smiles. i wonder if she feels the same. she probably doesn’t, but that’s okay. i just wish she did.  
-i can’t wait to see her tomorrow.

————————————————————

saki stretched in her chair before heading to bed. she stored her journal back in its regular place in her school bag. laying on the bed, she thought about the countless possibilities of times she could ask tohru to come over or hang out without arisa around. she liked this warm fuzzy feeling it gave her. that night, she dreamed of her and tohru holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> nyam title from sofia by clairo
> 
> saki canon lesbian. idc. I DONT CARE.


End file.
